


Wish

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A double drabble (loosely) once again positing how Curt and Arthur could reconnect post-canon. I wrote this using discarded scraps of the beginning of a longer piece, so it might eventually be expanded on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble (loosely) once again positing how Curt and Arthur could reconnect post-canon. I wrote this using discarded scraps of the beginning of a longer piece, so it might eventually be expanded on.

Arthur is standing in the park wishing the fresh air would help the headache he gave himself waking up too early to finish that damn story, and wishing he weren’t traipsing around alone like the loser that he is, when he hears Curt Wild’s voice behind him.

“Hey,” Curt says, between ragged, gasping breaths – the result of both smoking and jogging, judging by his flushed face and half-consumed cigarette.

Arthur feels his own cheeks warming.

“Hey,” he stammers. He wouldn’t expect Curt to recognize him from their chance meeting weeks before, much less talk to him. _He probably recognized the pin, not me._ He moves his hand instinctively to his collar.

“I’m not stalking you or anything,” he adds, then wishes he hadn’t. But Curt grins at his sad attempt at humour.

“’Course not – I came over to you,” he says, still breathing hard. Arthur hopes he was right last time in thinking that Curt had hesitated before leaving him, that there was some attraction or interest on his part if nothing else.

“Are – How are you?” he asks. Curt shrugs.

“Getting healthy, supposedly,” he says, rolling his eyes. Then the smile is back, beckoning Arthur closer in the hope that today just might end better than it started.


End file.
